Golem Conduit
]] Golems are part of the Dust Men in Infamous. Appearance Golems are large suits of scrap and garbage made and operated by telekinetic Dust Men Conduits. Golems have a similar appearance to the Dust Men's Scrap Crabs, and the amount of damage they have taken can be determined by the color they are at the time. For instance, a wholly undamaged Golem glows yellow inside, turns orange when damaged, and red when critically damaged. Alden formed a large Golem-like armor around himself in his final battle with Cole. This Golem was much larger than the normal ones, had a crude "face", and possessed all the same abilities as the normal Golems, but on a much larger scale. For example, the large balls of garbage it threw were made of car parts rather than random garbage - however, unlike a typical Golem, these balls were not set alight. Instead, Alden could simply shoot separate balls of fire. Alden's Golem also glowed the same way as other Golems do. Powers and abilities * Telekinesis: These conduits use their telekinetic powers to create an armor of scrap metal. Attacks The Golems have three ways of attacking Cole or other enemies: * They have a gun-like attack where they fire sharpened pieces of garbage at the enemy. This can be used to recharge and heal Cole with an upgraded Polarity Wall, and can be negated by blowing off the Golems' left arm which morphs into a tube before firing. * Their second attack is to catapult a large ball of flaming garbage at Cole, but these can be redirected by using the Shockwave power. * Their third attack is when they are close enough to Cole, they slam the ground and cause a slightly explosive shockwave that sends Cole flying. Combat In between blows to the Golem, it usually falls on its knees and the trash 'armor' around its chest opens, revealing the Dust Man piloting the Golem. When you attack the pilot, your hits do more damage. The arms of Golems can be blown off by attacking them. Trivia * The term Golem originates from Jewish mythology. In the tale, a rabbi creates one using clay, but he cannot control it and the Golem goes on to murder his family. Ironically, it is opposite in inFamous, as you can clearly see a Dust Man controlling the Golem from the inside. * This Conduit is just like the First Sons' Aura Conduit, except scrap metal is covering the aura, overall giving them a much higher defense. * During a cutscene, the helicopter pilot, mispronounces Golem (goe-lem) as (gal-em). Although it is common to pronounce it this way, it is actually incorrect. * It's interesting to note that the conduit, when exposed inside it's Golem armor, appears differently from when they are defeated. Inside the Golem, they lack their bulkly, caped form, almost looking similar to the Dust Men wearing black jackets. * The Golem Conduit is the Infamous counterpart to the Vermaak 88 Titan from Infamous 2. Sources * Infamous Category:Dust Men Category:Conduits Category:Enemies in Infamous